Wedding Dress
by Tsukiko-Takaya
Summary: Wrong category, I know. Based off of Taeyang's famous song from his and his girlfriend's point of view.


Wedding Dress

**Based off of Taeyang's famous song! I gave them all American names just to make things easier on me. Daniel=Taeyang, Taylor=Taeyang's girlfriend, Ben=Guy that steals Taylor. Enjoy!**

"Daniel, what do I press now?" Taylor frantically yelled as she struggled on a favored game of ours. She clutched my iPhone in her hand tightly while playing Bubble Blast 2 on my couch as we both cuddled.

"You'll get more touches the more red bubbles you blast! Like this!"

I slipped my iPhone out of her hands and demonstrated how the amount of touches increases the farther you get into the game. Just then, I heard the doorbell.

"Come in!" I yelled carelessly as I became mesmerized into the game. I'd assumed my dad forgot his keys, or my mom came back from work early. But it was Taylor and I's good friend Ben.

"Ben!" Taylor jumped from the couch and held onto his arm happily as I put my iPhone safely away.

"Ben! How did you know we were here?"

"Oh, I saw on Facebook! You invited Taylor over through a wall post, and I thought I'd drop by to see how you guys were doing!" Ben said excitedly. But I never remembered ANY wall post inviting Taylor over…

We dropped the conversation by turning on the television right when our favorite drama came on, "My Bittersweet Life." We didn't like the drama for the sadness, but for the laughs it gave us because of the ridiculous storyline. While we watched the drama, I thought about how often Ben was interrupting Taylor and I's dates.

The three of us laughed and talked until the drama was over.

"I should get going now." Ben spoke up. "Gotta make dinner tonight!"

"Good luck with that!" Taylor said with a laugh and we both reminisced on Ben's horrid meals he would make for us.

After Ben closed the door behind him, I angrily turned to Taylor.

"WHY did HE come over? I never put ANY wall post inviting you over. Did you invite him over?"

"Daniel! Please calm down! Yes, I invited him over!"

I became angrier.

"Why? WHY? Did you invite him over? Are you hiding something from me?"

"It's just…he's our friend! I still want him to think we have time for him…"

"Taylor, he doesn't need to come interrupt our dates. He's been doing that a lot lately and it's pissing me off! I just want to spend plenty of time with the girl I love most."

"Daniel…"

I stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I expected to hear a gentle knock on the door, but there was none. After a few minutes, all I heard was the soft close of the front door. I walked out of my room, hoping to see Taylor still there.

"Taylor…"

No answer.

"Taylor!"

She had left. Her shoes weren't by the door anymore. That night, I sat in the corner of my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I texted Taylor.

_Hey. Sorry about last night. Want to sit by the lake today around 3?_

It wasn't long until I got a reply back from her saying: _Sure. I'll be there soon._

There was a lake inside a small forest close to my house where Taylor and I loved to go. That lake was where I first asked her out. That lake had much meaning to us, and someday…I wish to propose to her there.

When it was about 3, Taylor knocked on the door. When I looked into her eyes, I saw she was undoubtedly crying last night. Her face was still slightly red from crying herself to sleep last night, but slowly wore off as we traveled to the lake. When we got there, we were both silent until the sudden crackling of leaves startled us. She jumped and fell into my arms as I clasped her body tightly to mine. A shadowy figure appeared and I got my fists ready…

"Taylor! Daniel!"

It was Ben once more. He had crashed yet another date. My anger felt like it was going to pour out of me, but I continued to try and contain it. I know I was angry at Ben for doing this, but he was a best friend ever since I met him in grade school! I didn't want to lose someone like him. I swallowed my anger.

"Ben! Come sit with us! The lake looks amazing in the sunlight today." I said as I gestured for Ben to sit next to Taylor and I. I expected Ben to come sit next to me so I can sit next to Taylor too, but instead he sat in between us. I tried to ignore his doings by watched the branches and dirt slowly get pulled into the dirty water's flow.

"Ben, do you enjoy the game Bubble Blast 2?"

"That game is my favorite! I've gotten to level 24 before!"

"What? There are only 20 levels…"

"Oh! Did I say 24? I meant 14!"

I slowly glared at Ben. He was undoubtedly lying to impress Taylor. They both continued to talk about the game I have slowly lost interest in while I stayed quiet. Taylor or Ben would have asked me a question or started a conversation with me by now, but it seemed they both ignored me. Then a hard, unbearable question came to my mind. Was Taylor…losing interest in me?

Ben left about an hour later, leaving Taylor and I alone once again. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"Taylor, I know you've told me this before, but what is it that you like about me?"

Taylor excitedly turned to me and smiled from ear to ear.

"I love your musical talent, your braininess, how much of a sweetheart you are, how romantic and friendly you are, how you write songs for us, how you help solve my problems when one comes up, your voice…I love everything about you!"

After that, Taylor scooted closer and hugged me tight. I felt her gentle tears fall onto my shirt as I felt a few drip down my nose and onto her hair as well.

"I never want to leave you…"

Her words made me hug her tighter and tighter and finally, she leaned in for a soft kiss.


End file.
